


you can go a little faster, crowley (podfic)

by darlingsweet



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, accidental love confession, the eternal paper vs electronic books argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: sometimes when you're arguing (debating really) with your angelic adversary (partner) of 6000 years some things just... slip out that you really wish hadn't(podfic)





	you can go a little faster, crowley (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you can go a little faster, crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497542) by justkeeptrekkin. 



> dang, but it's nice to be back doing good omens podfic! this fic is cute as hell and was bunches of fun to record. i hope y'all have a fun time listening to it :D

Title: you can go a little faster, crowley

Author: justkeeptrekkin (tumblr) LieutenantLiv (AO3)

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Good Omens

Rating: G

Length: 0:15:46

Link to Fic: <https://justkeeptrekkin.tumblr.com/post/186140763755/prompt-crowely-tells-az-he-loves-him-by-accident>

Link: [you can go a little faster, crowley](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ol6odsoa6wsr7ex/you_can_go_a_little_faster%2C_crowley.mp3/file)


End file.
